Dealing With Discoveries
by Nanashi Dreamer
Summary: What if James Potter wasn't really Harry's father. What if Harry Potter was really Harry Snape? That would mean that Professor Snape was his father wouldn't it? I wonder how this will turn out?
1. A Disturbing Conversation

Disclaimer:

Harry potter and all related characters and places do not belong to me. They belong to Mrs.J.K.Rowling.

I started this story with my friend Sava-Chan and I decided to continue it even after we stopped working on it together. So for all of you who are reading this here is the first official chapter of **'Dealing With Discoveries' **By _Nanashi Dreamer _and _Sava-Chan_. Hope you enjoy.

Dealing with Discoveries

By

Nanashi Dreamer

And

Sava-Chan

_**Chapter 1**_

_**A Disturbing Conversation In The Headmasters Office**_

As Hermione settled down for the train ride into Hogwarts she hid behind a book, 'Hiding your Appearance magically', she was now on the chapter, **'Magical Cover ups to Maternal Mistakes'**, as she started reading her attention was drawn away by the sound of people entering her compartment. As she looked up she saw Ron and Harry entering the door and sitting on the seats beside her.

"What are you reading Hermione?" Enquired Harry

"I see you've taken a turn for the best, being interesting in reading now." She said, looking very pleased. "It's a book about covering up appearances magically; charms, potions and transfiguration spells to look like someone you aren't. Fascinating really."

"Herm" said Ron

"Yes Ron?" She asked, looking at him with a decidedly owlish glance.

"Shut up"

She glared at him until they heard a voice from the corridor, "Mind if I join you?"

Professor Lupin stood there smiling broadly. "Professor Dumbledore welcomed me back to teach this year."

Sweet thought Harry

"Harry", Lupin said, smiling at him. "I hope the Dursely's weren't too hard on you." He looked hard for any sign of change about the boy; after all, Albus said they were going to start slowly coming off around his 14th birthday, which was a month ago.

"No they weren't to bad." said Harry smiling evilly. It made him look slightly like Snape. "I told them I would put a hex on Dudley if they bothered me to much."

Lupin looked at him and laughed a little, "and what would you have done if they had pushed you? You know you can't do magic outside of school."

"Set fire to the kitchen." He replied shrugging his shoulders.

Lupin laughed, "Just like your father would have done." Though he wasn't talking about James.

"I'm hungry" said Harry suddenly

"Come on Harry", said Ron. "Let's go find the trolley then", they left with a good bye to Lupin and Hermione.

Hermione, who had noticed Lupins strange behavior, if only by the closely scrutinizing looks he was giving Harry, decided to speak up.

"Something is wrong, isn't it Professor. With Harry?" She inquired as more of a statement than a question.

"It's time he learned the truth." Said Lupin more to himself than to her.

"About what?" Asked Hermione curiously. "What is it you're hiding?"

"Nothing child nothing." said Lupin quickly.

"You can tell me Professor Lupin, perhaps I can help", she then said quickly, "and if it's something you don't want him to know I won't tell anyone; not Ron, not Harry, not anyone."

"NO. I'm not permitted to tell you!"

She looked slightly downcast and opened her mouth to say something more when Harry and Ron walked back inside, munching on every flavored beans, chocolate frogs, and a whole variety of sugary pleasantries.

As they finished their snacks the train pulled up to Hogsmead station and the students got out; Ron, Hermione and Harry stepping in to one of the horseless carriages. Lupin followed suit. And they were off.

Dinner was as normal as it could be with the sorting and the food. Then Dumbledore said the announcements and the students went off to their houses. Harry and Ron were in the common room, planning what sort of fun things they could do to piss of Snape and talking excitedly about Quidditch.

"WILL HARRY POTTER PLEASE REPORT TO THE HEAD MASTERS OFFICE!" a loud echoing voice said in the common room

Ron looked at Harry and said, "You couldn't have done anything wrong YET mate, we just got here. He probably just wants to talk to you", he said reassuringly at Harry's retreating back.

"Crap what did I do wrong?" Harry said to himself. "I came to school on the train. I attended the feast and I headed straight for the common room."

As Lupin headed to the office where he would meet the Headmaster and Severus, he saw Harry heading in the same direction. 'I thought they were going to tell him later', thought Lupin to himself. He noticed that Harry was muttering to himself. "Harry!" called Lupin.

"Professor the head master called you too?'

"No Harry, I have some business I need to talk to him about before you enter", Said Lupin as they came to the Headmasters office. "Wait here", he told Harry and ascended the stairs, appearing in the presence of the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and Potions Master Severus Snape.

"Remus, to what do I owe this visit?" Enquired Dumbledore politely.

Lupin answered, "I do not think it is appropriate to tell Harry the truth about his...", he looked at Snape, "parentage yet."

"Remus..." Said Dumbledore patiently. "We have kept many secrets from Harry. It is time he learned the truth."

"He is not ready for the truth Dumbledore!" Exclaimed Lupin. "He is too young. Give him more time!"

"The boy has faced many challenges," said Snape "learning that I, NOT James, am his father-"

"That is not something he needs to hear on his first night back at school!" Snapped Lupin. "Merlin's Beard Severus! The boy hates tyou! "

" That is no rason to hide the truth from him!" Growled Severus. " I have lived without my son for long enough!"

_Authors Note To Readers: _

So what do you think? How should I continue with this fic? I want your help. I want to make this a fanfic that will appeal to all readers and to do that I need ask for opinions from the readers so that I can make the story what you want it to be. Send me your ideas and suggestions and don't forget to leave me a review plz.


	2. Half Heard Conversations

_Disclaimer:_

_To my great disapointment Harry Potter and all related characters and places do not belong to me. Since she refuses to sell me the rights they still belong to Mrs.J.K.Rowling._

Dealing with Discoveries

By

Nanashi Dreamer

Chapter 2

_Half Heard Conversations_

Harry sighed and shuffle d his feat as he waited patiently outside the headmasters office. he was thiking furiously. _What on earth could I have done wrong? _He wondered. _There can't be any other reason for him to call me. _

"He is to young!" Lupin's angry shout dragged Harry out of his thoughts.

"We have..many secrets...Harry" that was Dumbledors voice. Harry knew it was not right to aesdrop on people but he learned that when it conserned him eavsdropping was the only way for him to learn anything. Carefully he rested his head against the door and pressed his ear to the wood in order to hear better.

"It is time he learned the truth."

"Not ready...truth...too young...more time!" Lupin sounded angry.

"Boy...many challenges...James...not his father..." _What the hell_. Thiught Harry. _Why is Snape here. What does he mean? Not my father? If Jame s isn't me father than who is?_

Harry was shocked. How could they hide something like this from him for so long? Thay let him grow up elieving he was someone he was not! Harry had heard enough.

Muttering curses he made his way back to the Gryffindor common room.

"HOW DARE HE!!" Harry roared as soon as he was out of hearing range of the headmasters office. "HOW FING DARE HE!!" in his anger he stormed directly through a group of frightened first years, with his cloak billowing around his ankles and his emerald eyes eerily flashing in his anger, he looked like a demon on a mission.

_Authors Note To Readers:_

_What do you think. I appoligize for taking so long. I was waiting until I recieved 15 reviews for the las chapter. I know that my chapters are short and I apoligize but Sava-chan isn't helping me anymore so I have to write this on my own. _

_Many thanks to my reviewers:_

zigflorian

trouble-4-ever

LupaSerpent

KatSakura

hatred in a box

ayuluna

Padawan Jan-AQ

americanpie

jaylynn snape

Saadia10

Harrypfan001 TEACHERLADY

lillinfields

maskedwon

K

Lil Miss Lupin

_Send me your ideas on how you want this fic to continue and I will update again!_


End file.
